Soul Eater Generations
by Dan Gleesac
Summary: This is my first time writing a story of any kind. I'm trying to write this in the style of Rick Riordan's Cane Chronicles where the narrator of the chapter is listed at the top of the first page of the chapter. I know that I am not a good writer, but I hope that some of you enjoy my work. This story takes place 25 years after the events of the manga.
1. Prologue Part 1

Soul Eater Generations

Prologue

SOUL

"Maka! MAKA!", I screamed.

All I can see is her blood spilling out of her body, pooling on the floor's surface. This is a sight I thought I would never have to see, the sight of my meister dying right in front of my eyes. I am an incompetent weapon. I couldn't even protect my meister and it's all his fault.

"Will Professor Albarn and Professor Evans please report to the Death Room immediately. This is urgent," Kid says from the PA system.

"Class is dismissed. It looks like Lord Death needs me," I said.

I left the classroom and walked over to the Death Room and saw Maka standing in the doorway. Like usual she has that bright smile on her face that I always love to see.

"What took you so long? I was waiting here forever," She says with a smile.

"Oh shut up," I said jokingly.

We walked through the isle of guillotines until we reached the Death Room. We saw Kid standing there with that usual stern look on his face.

"Maka, Soul, good to see you. It's been awhi… Maka your bowtie is crooked," Kid says annoyingly.

"Glad to see you too Kid," says Maka, "Hey, where are Liz and Patty?"

"Oh they're on another mission, but they should be back soon," says Kid.

"So Kid, what'd you call us in here for? Can't you get Ox or Kilik?" I ask, "Maka and I have a date tonight."

"Soul, Maka, over in Colorado the Death Satellites (DS's) have picked up a familiar soul wave length. A particularly dark and evil wavelength. I think you two know what I'm talking about," Kid says.

"The Kishin?! That's impossible! Asura is dead. Maka and I defeated him on the moon. Corona even sacrificed his life by imprisoning himself and the Kishin on the mood with his Black Blood," I say angrily.

"That's right. There is NO possible way that the Kishin should've survived!" Maka shouts.

"I am completely aware of that. If you remember, I was there that day," Kid argues back," This is why I called you two here. In the event that it _is_ Asura we're dealing with, I need the both of you to defeat him again,"Kid says sternly, "Maka with your Kishin Hunter ability and Soul's keeping the Black Blood under control, you should have no problems defeating Soul, since you are the last and only Death Scythe still in commission, that makes you the strongest weapon in the entire DWMA. You two are the best team for the job and I know that you won't let me down." Kid says with a slight smile on his face.

I know what that smile means. He is telling us that we can do this, no problem.

"Are you two ready?" Kid asks

"Yes Lord Death!" Maka and I answer.

"Than leave for St. Elmo and kick this guy's ass!" Kid esclaims

Maka and I left for St. Elmo. I turned into a winged scythe and flew over to St. Elmo not knowing what evil awaited us there.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

SOUL

St Elmo wasn't anything special. It was your classic ghost town. It was definitely built during the Wild West Era. There was one main street with the police station, general store, and post office on one side, and the saloon, trading post, and gun store on the other side. Nothing about the town seemed special enough for a Kishin to hide out here. The town didn't even look scary. However, looks can be decieving.

As we landed in St Elmo we felt only one thing, madness. This madness feels exactly the same as the Kishin's Madness from 25 years ago. Something feels wrong though. It's almost as though there is some new, like different element to the madness that I'm feeling.

"Soul, I feel another presence here. And it's not human," said Maka with a little fear in her voice.

"I can sense it too. We should get the Kishin Hunter ready" I said.

"Yeah let's do it," Maka agreed.

"Alright let's go, Soul Resonance" We screamed together.

When our souls are in perfect sync, we unleash our ultimate technique, the Kishin Hunter. When I'm in this state I can destroy any evil presence around me.

"Soul! I can sense something coming from the saloon. Get ready" Maka warned

"Alright you bastard, come out of there so we can get this over with. You know you can't win!" I exclaimed.

Maka and I were prepared for an intense battle. And once the creature stepped out into the sunlight, it was all over… for us.

The creature that stepped out of the saloon was about 8ft tall and had some human qualities to it. The creature was wearing red and white cloth robes that was similar to the skin robes that Ashura wore. One thing I was sure of though, it was definitely not Ashura. The creature stepped out mumbling something that sounded like a spell. When it finished mumbling, its hands started to glow purple. It then came dashing after us.

"Maka look out, its coming and coming fast," I said.

"I got it," replied Maka.

The creature came in for an attack. Maka was barely able to use me to block it. When the creature hit me, something strange happened. I got hurt. As a weapon I should feel no pain when blocking attacks in my weapon form. The pain was so agonizing, that I started to scream.

"Soul are you alright?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Maka this is bad! You're gonna have to dodge this next attack!" I said in pain

"Why?"

"Because his last attack did somethi…. AHHHHH!"

At that moment it turned back into my human form. When I turned back into my human form, the creature came dashing back at Maka at full force. She wasn't able to dodge and ended up taking a huge hit from this monster. The impact of the hit sent her flying into the courthouse. The monster then did the same thing to me.

I ended up getting thrown into the upper floor of the courthouse and I was in intense amount of pain and I was bleeding. I couldn't worry about that though. I have to find Maka quickly and protect her.

I stumbled down the stairs as quickly as I could only to see her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Soul," she uttered softly,"Get out of here, fly away"

"NO! As my meister, I have to do whatever I can to protect you, even if it means getting killed" I yelled coughing up blood.

I walked over to pick her up, but before I could, the creature came walking into the courthouse. The creature is glaring at us and starts talking in a deep voice.

"That's a shame. I thought those blows should've killed you." the creature said sounding disappointed,"It doesn't matter anyway. You'll be dead soon enough."

"Who… in the hell… are you?"I struggled to ask

"Oh, little old me. I'm nobody special. If you want though, you can call me the New Kishin, Kuruk," Kuruk said tauntingly.

"The hell do you mean by 'New Kishin'?"

"There really is no reason to tell you considering that I am going to kill you now."

Kuruk comes after me and Maka. I tried to do a half transformation, but what ever that attack from before was is still in effect. It was too late to try anything else. Kuruk threw me to the side and picked up Maka, her blood dripping out of her body.

"Say goodbye to your husband"

"Soul…" she said as her final word.

The Kuruk took his fist and rammed it straight through Maka's torso. Her body laid lifeless on the ground. I am worthless. I couldn't protect my meister and now I am going to suffer the same fate. Kuruk started to walk towards me. He picked me up and right before he could kill me, I sent out two pieces of my soul. One would go to Death City to warn Kid about the new danger, and the other to retrieve Maka's soul before the New Kishin could eat it.

"Let me tell you one thing" Kuruk said," the era of the Grim Reaper is over and the my era, an Era of Madness shall begin"

"Like hell that would happen."I uttered,"If I know my kids and students like I think I do, I KNOW that they will defeat you…"

Kuruk hit me one last time. Now all that remains the two pieces of my soul. One that successfully recovered Maka's soul and the other half that is going to Death City.

"Soul," said Maka.

"Maka," I replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Our children are alone in the world now and it's all thanks to me."

Maka flew over and hugged me, "It isn't your fault Soul. There was nothing you could do. And our children, Polter and Maki, aren't alone. They have Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Kid, and the rest of the academy with them."

We spent the last moments of our lives floating up into the air until our soul's vanished…


	3. Chapter 1

Sorry for the VERY long wait for the this chapter. I had some writers block when writing this chapter and didn't have any ideas on what I was going to do until tonight. As long as school doesn't get in the way, I can continue to write this mediocre(At least I hope it's good enough to be called mediocre) content for you guys. See you next time in chapter 2.

Chapter 1

Welcome to the DWMA. A fight with our teacher on the first day?

POLTER

"Welcome to the DWMA. This academy was founded by my father, the previous Grimm Reaper before me. The goal of this academy is to protect the world from Kishin's, evil beings that eat the souls of innocent human beings. For the next 3 years, you will all learn to fight to the best of your abilities and learn a trade that will help us in the fight against evil. However, we do not want you to focus all of your time on fighting. I want you all to get to know each other and create bonds that will last a lifetime. At this time you may all report to your scheduled classes." says Lord Death from the stage at the Opening Ceremony.

We all get up and start going to our classes. Suddenly, Lord Death starts yelling.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS CHAOS! All of you sit back down and get up again but this time get up one row at a time and…. "

"MAKAAA CHOP!," says a woman on stage

"GAHH!" yells Lord Death as he collapses to the ground.

I know that attack. It was the attack that I had nightmares of as a child. It was my mother's signature move the Maka Chop. I looked over at my twin sister and noticed that her face was pale with fear.

"Sorry for that everybody. This is just how Lord Death is. Everything had to be symmetrical or he has a freakout. I guess if I'm up here I should introduce myself. My name is Professor Albarn. It's nice to meet you all," my mother says from the stage.

She then looks over at me and Maki.

"Heyyy! Polter, Maki. Mama is proud of you two. Did you know that you two are in my class? Hey look over here." my mom, Maka Albarn-Evans, yells to me and my sister.

"Maka that's enough. We don't want our kids to feel embarrassed do we?" my dad, Soul Eater Evans, says to mom.

Maki and I look at each other and laugh. We then headed to our first period class. Maki and I walk into an almost empty classroom. There was one other person sitting with his head on the desk.

"Hmm?" says the man in a stitched lab coat.

"Umm. Are you supposed to be Professor Stein?" I asked.

The man lifted his head from the table. I look over at Maki and she's gone pale with fear again.

"What's wrong Maki?" I asked

"H-h-he has bolts in his neck!" Maki shouted in terror

I looked at the man and notice that he actually does bolts in his neck and his face is riddled scars.

"Maki this man isn't normal, I think he may be one of those Kishin thingys that mom and dad have told us about. We have to kill it!" I exclaimed.

"Right." Maki says.

The top of Maki's forearms begin to glow and scythe blades appeared from the light. A light appeared from my legs and forearms and blades appeared from them.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Alright then, let's go!"

Maki and I dash towards the man. I Try to kick his head, but he avoids it with ease. Maki then tries to punch the man, but he is able to block it. Maki and I then try to double team the man. He keeps dodging and blocking every punch and kick that we throw at him.

"Polter, this isn't doing anything." Maki says, "We need to come up with a different strategy."

"How about our Twin Scythes formation?" I suggested.

"That could work." she agreed.

Maki and I backed up. She then turns into a scythe with a red handle and a blue blade. With Maki in my hands I dashed towards the man. I tried to slash him with Maki, but he blocked it like I expected. I slash at him again, but this time, Maki changed back into her human form while I transformed into a completely black scythe with a silver blade. Maki slashes me upwards and I can feel his clothes tear.

"Alright! We got a hit it!" Maki exclaimed.

The man stumbled backwards and looked at us with dead green eyes. He slowly started to walk towards us with his pale blonde hair waving back and forth. There was something weird about his walk, though. I sense no bloodlust.

The man stopped and said, "Wow. you two are pretty good fighters despite your young age."

"Huh?" Maki and I said in a state of confusion.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Franken Stein Jr., but you can call me Professor Stein. I'm going to be teaching your Hybrid Combat Class from now until you either graduate or die on a mission. Haha!" Professor Stein said jokingly.

"What do you mean die? Why the hell are you laughing? And what do you mean Hybrid Combat class?" I exclaimed while pointing at my schedule.

"Polter and Maki Evans, as the children of a Weapon and a Meister, you two were born as Weapon/Meister Hybrids or WMH's for short. Therefore you must be taught how to properly use your hybrid abilities. That Twin Scythe formation was good, but it can be further improved by infusing your soul wavelengths into your attacks." Professor Stein explained to us.

"Alright I understand why we're in this class, but why are you our teacher?" Maki asked.

"The reason is simple." Professor Stein's arm turned into a black hammer with golden stitches embedded in it. "I am also a WHM. The only other WHM in the world with the exception of the two of you and your mother."

"If our mom is a Hybrid, then why isn't she teaching us?" I said.

"Unlike the two of you, your mother can only use her ability when she is unconscious during battle. Her abilities as a WHM are minimal so she is unfit for this position." Stein explained.

 _Ding, dong, ding, dong_. The bell rang and Lord Death spoke from the PA system, "Will Professor Albarn and Professor Evans please report to the Death Room immediately. This is urgent."

"It looks like class is dismissed. It also seems that your parents are getting a mission. You should be excited for the stories they come back." Stein said.

"Thank you for the lesson," Maki and I said.

Maki and I left class confused on what just happened in our first period class. We were headed to our second period class which was by the courtyard. On our way there, I couldn't help but notice that the cypress trees looked beautiful that day.


End file.
